


Yes and No

by calliopes_muse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: Regina confronts Emma after the wedding, and it takes an interesting turn.





	Yes and No

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many fics I plan to write where the wedding/marriage that shall not be named either doesn't happen or doesn't continue. It is a travesty. As far as I'm concerned, Emma and Regina are crazy in love and having sex like bunnies. It is now my life goal to ensure that Swan Queen has lots and lots of sex. Screw the show!

Every tradition of this world had been followed.

Flowers tossed to anxious single women.

Shiny rings carried on satiny, white pillows.

Words rehearsed over and over again and that could have been said by any couple from any generic movie and any generic time could have said…were said.

The only thing left unsaid was between the two women standing alone…finally in a dark corner of the garden, the light trickle of a fountain bubbling in the background. Words unspoken for six years.

“You were supposed to stop me,” Emma pointed at her with a blaming finger. “I told you to save me. That you were the one to do it, but you didn’t. Why?”

Regina’s chest was tight with an emotion she couldn’t pin down. She searched Emma’s tired, almost lifeless-looking eyes, so different from the woman who turned her life upside down six years ago. “You have to want to be saved. I couldn’t drag you from the fire just to watch you run back into it, Emma.”

Anger flared across drawn, tight features, anchored back by the restrictive bun. “What the hell does that mean?”

Regina closed her eyes. The words were there, right there. What did it matter now to play nice? It’s not like she was ever going to get the girl anyway. “It means, that you’re weak. It means, that I could have saved you, and I wanted to so…so desperately.” Seeing something feral flicker in Emma’s eyes, something long lost, stirred her own primal needs and she pressed on, stepping in closer to Emma’s space. “Do you know just how desperately, Em-ma? Did you feel that spark when you touched my arm and we opened the portal using Jefferson’s hat? Did you feel it in all your nerve endings as they danced along your skin, in all of your forbidden places? I was desperate to save you then, Emma. To jump in that portal after you.” Regina punctuated her need by tracing the tips of her fingers along Emma’s jaw line. “Especially, after feeling our magic mix and mingle together like hot, molten sex. Gods, we could have been amazing together.”

Emma was practically panting with need by the time Regina finished talking, her fingernail poised teasingly at the edge of Emma’s bottom lip. Then she shrugged, “But you didn’t want me to save you, did you? Not really. You wanted him. You came back with him, and you’ve stuck loyally by his side ever since.” Regina sighed, “Ohhhh, smile, darling, this is your happy day.” She finished off then with a sickening smile that would have made her Evil Queen-half proud, “And just think, you still have the honeymoon to look forward to!”

She knew she was being cruel, but her heart was breaking. She couldn’t have been like this to her Emma, but this didn’t even feel like her Emma anymore. It was some cardboard cutout lookalike, and it hurt to even look at her. Regina did what felt safest. She protected her own fragile heart and lashed out. It was her only defense left.

Regina turned on her heel to go when she heard the desperate, “No,” clearly ground out between Emma’s teeth. She didn’t even have to look to imagine the blonde’s face. Turning back, she got her confirmation. Emma’s head was down. She was ashamed and unable to even look Regina in the eye. This was not her Emma. This Emma was weak and hiding, her desires, her fears. It stirred an anger in Regina she hadn’t felt since they had first met.

“No? Really? But you already said, yes, and to someone else, I believe,” Regina delivered with the dismissiveness reminiscent of her days as a queen.

She could practically hear Emma’s growl or maybe she was just hoping for it. She always enjoyed stirring the anger in Emma, stoking her to react. The blonde’s head still lowered in abjection though made it impossible to know for sure, what she said or how she was feeling. “Yes…to you.”

Too much. Too much. Her eyes squinted into slits as the ire rose in her, and she reached for Emma’s left hand, jerking it violently to her face, the ring a mere inch from Emma’s docile countenance. “THIS says different! I don’t recall giving you THIS. I don’t recall saying any vows to you. I don’t recall kissing you in front of your parents. You don’t get to say yes to me now!”

The moonlight creeping through the clouds caught the first of Emma’s tears as they slid from the corner of her eyes. 

Regina had to fight her own tears back at the sight. She bit her teeth together. She shook at the feel of Emma’s hand in her own, in spite of her flash of anger. “I wanted ALL of that with you, Em-ma. ALL. OF. IT. Do you understand? The ring. The wedding. I wanted OUR son walking US down the aisle to marry us. I wanted forever...with you.” She was silent for a long moment, watching Emma’s tears fall, a single finger coming up to trace the line of a tear, then added, “The honeymoon. This.” 

Her fingers danced along Emma’s pale cheek, tipping under her chin, to caress the soft dip of her neck. She felt Emma’s pulse racing under her touch as Emma’s long, lean body inched closer to her, a slender hand rising to meet her own. Fingers entwining, slipping lower, over the harsh white material encasing Emma’s breast. 

A breathless, “Yes,” fell from Emma’s lips. 

Regina swallowed hard, her body responding instinctively, surging her hips forward and pinning Emma to the brick wall of the building behind them. All. The word echoed in her head. All. Her hips surged against Emma again, dragging a shuddering moan from Emma as her head fell to Regina’s shoulder.

Regina shook her head, her lips tucked close to Emma’s ear. “You never said yes to me.”

Emma responded by gripping tighter to Regina’s hand on her breast, pushing and rubbing Regina’s palm roughly against her chest. “Yes, Regina, yes.” Turning her head slightly, she took Regina’s lips in a rough, claiming kiss. Her free hand grasping desperately at the brunette’s neck, holding her impossibly close.

Breaking away with a hiss, Regina stared into burning green eyes, dancing with a light she hadn’t seen in years. A matching fire stirred in her own belly as one hand scratched at the base of her neck and the other frantically began to seek out Regina’s breast.

The thin material of her sheer dress made Emma’s access much easier and thin, lithe fingers quickly found her nipple. “Oh my god, Emma.” She lost all train of thought as she braced both hands on either side of Emma’s head, giving the blonde access to both breasts. Regina’s head lolled forward, her breath quickening as little sharp jolts of pain and pleasure ran to her center whenever Emma squeezed her nipples.

She couldn’t help it. She looked down at Emma’s hands, watching. She always was a very visual person and she loved to watch during lovemaking. When she caught a glimmer of light though, she stopped Emma’s roaming hand.

“No,” Regina demanded. She took a hold of Emma’s hand and slid the offending ring from her finger. Never taking her eyes off of Emma, she placed it on a jutting piece of rock near them. Something silent passed between them as Regina hiked up her skirt squatted gracefully before Emma.

Slowly, she found the hem of Emma’s dress and then the soft skin of her calf. Above her, Regina heard the sharp intake of breath as her fingers teased lightly up and down along the back of Emma’s leg, pausing momentarily behind a knee to scratch teasingly. Emma’s breath shuddered above her. Sliding a hand over Emma’s thigh, Regina slowly rose to her feet, her eyes watching Emma’s green ones darken with every inch her hand moved higher and higher.

Moving in close again, Regina hooked her hand behind Emma’s knee and lifted it to wrap around her waist. Both gasped at the sensation but it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. Desperately, Regina moved Emma’s skirt up and out of the way, around her hips. She took one of Emma’s hands and silently guided her to hold the hem up. 

Hooded green eyes watched her curiously and transfixed as Regina pulled up the front of her own dress and then pressed in close to Emma, impossibly close - their heat and scent mingling in the night air. 

Regina rolled her hips, unable to control the need to claim the blonde, to hear her gasp and feel her shake with need. To her delight, Emma was as enthusiastic as she was, her hips surging forward to meet her. The thin layer of their soaked panties a frustrating turn-on.

“Yes, Regina. Oh, yes.” Emma’s head had fallen to her shoulder. “Ugghhh, Regina.” Her head fell back to the wall behind her with a soft thud, her mouth open, white teeth biting in frustration on her bottom lip.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. This was the way Regina wanted to see Emma - free and open. This is her Emma. The woman she loved and would give anything to, do anything for.

Regina leaned forward, her lips latching onto Emma’s exposed throat, tasting the sweet sweat as her tongue caressed its way along curves and crevices to the dip below the blonde’s ear. She nipped at Emma’s earlobe. “What do you need?”

Emma’s hands were everywhere - on her ass, scratching along her back as a heel pulled her in closer, in her hair. She dipped her head to the side, finding Regina’s neck and biting gently before moving up to Regina’s ear. With a deep sigh, Emma pulled back to look Regina in the eye. There was no shame or doubt. “I need to feel you inside me, Regina. I want you inside me.”

The words, the feel of Emma in her arms, the look in her eyes. Regina shook, her lip trembled, and she knew she was on the verge of something when Emma kissed her quickly and passionately. 

“Please,” Emma added, caressing her bottom lip and bringing her back to the present.  
With a nod of her head, Regina leaned in and kissed her reverently, slowly. Her hand slipped between them and sought out Emma, slick and ready. She continued to kiss her as her fingers teased around her hood and down to her opening, then back again. When she could feel Emma’s legs begin to shake, she slowly slid in one finger as deep as she could take it.

Both of them broke the kiss with a gasp. For a moment time stood still, their eyes locked. Regina moved first, her finger curling slightly before sliding nearly all the way out. Emma sucked in a breath at the sensation and Regina watched, mesmerized, as she pushed back inside to her knuckle.

“Ugh, god,” Emma groaned and her head fell back. “More,” she demanded, breathlessly.

Regina felt a sympathetic twitch at the need to feel Emma in, on, and all over her at the demand. Images of it hit her like a freight train. So many images of what they could do together. Forcing it away for now, she focused on the feel of Emma, her sleek wetness enveloping her. 

“Anything for you, my princess,” Regina whispered. She added another finger, then another, using her body weight to keep Emma open to her. As she would slid out of Emma, she would move her hips back before using the force and weight of her hips to fuck Emma deeper. She learned quick that Emma liked it deep and hard. Emma Swan wasn’t a love maker, but a fucker, and she liked it when Regina fucked her hard.

When Emma neared her climax, Regina could feel the fluttering around her fingers. Emma pushed her away a little, but looked at her pleadingly, “Don’t stop.”

With her arm aching, Regina doubled her efforts and pumped into Emma, her fingers disappearing over and over again with blinding speed and ferocity. Emma loved it. She watched. Torn between trying to look at Regina’s hand inside her and Regina’s eyes right before she came.

“Oh fuck, Regina. Fuck!” Emma began to pant. “Fuck!”

“That’s it. Come on, Em-ma. Come for me.”

Emma came hard with a jolt, squirting onto Regina’s hand and forearm as she continued to pump into her pulling every drop from her, her body jerking with aftershocks.

Regina stayed inside of her for a moment, letting the blonde come down from her high, but also enjoying the feel of her pulsing around her fingers. Gently, she removed her fingers and sighed, stepping closer to Emma, knowing that this was the key time that Emma would get spooked. She had to handle it carefully. She brushed the fingers of her other hand over Emma’s flushed cheek. “I guess you need to get cleaned up.” She scrunched up her nose. “We both do.”

Emma looked up at her. The green eyes that looked back were tired but clear, a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “I have a lot more than cleaning up of this to do,” she said, gesturing to her body. “I’ve made a mess of my life.” Regina started to say something, and she stopped her with a soft kiss that held promise. She turned and picked up the ring from the stone where Regina had placed it earlier.

Regina held her breath, still unsure of basically everything. When Emma turned to her, she was holding the ring between two fingers. “I have something to return that never really fit me right. When I get back, I think you have a very important question for me, and I think I have a brand new answer for you. So, don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Regina broke out into a big smile. “Are you sure?”

Emma laughed, giving her a quick but loving kiss to the lips. “That wasn’t the question, but yes is the answer. It’ll always be the answer for you.”


End file.
